


A Raging Desire

by being_alive



Series: A Sin With No Name [1]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mister Hyde," you say.</p>
<p>He's looking at you like you're something he wants to eat, eyes roving over your body, leering at the skin exposed by your pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raging Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a former friend.

You can hear him behind you, his soft breathing louder than it should be in the eerie quietness of your house. You set your cereal box down on the counter next to the empty bowl and turn to look at him. His hair is dark and wild around his face, but his eyes are even darker and wilder. You look him over, take in the over-sized coat and open shirt under it, the too-tight pants clinging to his long legs, and the old dress shoes. You inhale and look back up at his face, sharp and too handsome, his soft mouth twisted into a hungry grin. 

"Mister Hyde," you say. 

He's looking at you like you're something he wants to eat, eyes roving over your body, leering at the skin exposed by your pajamas. He doesn't acknowledge that you've said anything, instead simply surging forward, that coat billowing out behind him. He grips your shoulders, hard enough to bruise, and forces you to turn around. You grip the edge of the counter-top, hard enough to turn your knuckles white. His long hair tickles the back of your neck as he bites down on your ear. You yelp and he chuckles, low and dark, before pressing a too-gentle kiss to your neck. You feel his grip on your shoulders relax and his large hands sliding down your arms and to your hands. He grabs both of them, forcing you to relinquish your grip on the counter-top, and ties your wrists together, with what you don't know.

"Mister Hyde?" You ask, panic creeping into your voice. 

You've found him in your house many times before, too many to count, but he's never done this before. He reaches up and places one long finger on your lips. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. Badly, at least." 

He chuckles again, both of his hands coming to rest on your breasts. He squeezes them, almost too hard, and you inhale sharply. You can feel the heat from his hands even through the fabrics of your shirt and bra. He kisses your neck again, before biting down. Your groan of pain turns into another sort of groan as he slowly, tortuously, grinds his hips into your rear. He licks where he bit before moving one hand lower and lower, as he growls into your ear, "Be a good girl for Hyde, and maybe, just maybe, you'll enjoy this too."

His hands go back to your shoulders and you wince because he somehow managed to find the exact same spot he grabbed you before. He turns you, slowly, to face him. That soft mouth is twisted into a leering smile that almost looks like a snarl. You shiver and you know he felt it because that smile widens even further. You can feel his breath on your face as he leans down and in further. Your lips part slightly and that's when he presses his lips to yours in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His lips are just as soft as they look and you sigh against him, your eyes fluttering shut. He pulls back slightly before biting down on your bottom lip. He pulls back completely and you see blood on his mouth and you can feel the blood welling up on your lip. His pink tongue drags slowly along his own lips until all of the blood is gone. That smile returns as he says, "If I untie your wrists, do you promise to behave?"

You nod and manage to whisper, "I promise." 

He reaches behind you and unties whatever he used to bind your wrists. Your arms hang limply at your sides as you wonder what he's going to do next. He's so much taller than you that it almost hurts to look up at him. His large hands grope at your breasts before moving up to the collar of your sleeping shirt. With one sharp tug, he's ripped it open and you're glad it's not one of your favorites. He moves his hands to the old sports bra you sleep in and then he rips that open too. You let him push both down your arms. The remains of your shirt and bra flutter to your linoleum floor and he steps back, his eyes roving over your breasts, eyes lingering on your nipples as they harden from the cool air. You look into his dark, wild eyes, and realize they're actually blue. His eyes never leave your breasts as he steps back and says, "Undress me."

"Yes, Mister Hyde," you reply before stepping forward to stand in front of him. You untie the knot that's the only thing keeping his shirt from being open completely before standing on your toes to grab the collars of that over-sized coat and his shirt at the same time. You've always wondered how the coat managed to look so large on a man as tall as him. You slide both off of his shoulders and down his arms until both articles of clothing fall to the floor. You pause as he kicks his shoes off. He looks down at you, his eyes meeting yours through his wild hair. You can feel heat pooling low in your abdomen and a wetness gathering between your legs. You rub your thighs together, trying to relieve some of that pressure. He nods and growls out, "Did I tell you to stop?" 

You shake your head and reach up to rest your hands on his shoulders before saying, "No, Mister Hyde." 

He raises an eyebrow at you. You move your fingers down his chest, wondering if he likes what you're doing. You pinch his nipples between your fingers and get your answer as he grinds himself against your stomach. You bite your lip, not caring about the blood or the twinge of pain, as you drag your nails down the soft flesh of his stomach until you reach his belt. You quickly undo it and pull it away before setting it down on your kitchen counter. You look down and can see the outline of his large erection through those too-tight pants. You unbutton his pants before working them over his narrow hips and down his long legs. Once they're around his calves, he steps out of them and pulls you back up. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't have anything under his pants. He kisses you again and this time you kiss him back as he grinds his erection into your stomach. He groans into your mouth at the skin to skin contact. He pulls away and says, his voice husky enough to almost be a growl, "Lay down." 

You look at him in surprise and ask, "Here? Why not in the bedroom?"

He pinches one of your nipples roughly and you yelp. He growls out, coming forward to grind himself against your stomach again. To your embarrassment, you can feel the wetness growing between your legs. He pinches your other nipple and bites down hard on your neck before growling out, "Because I want to fuck you now. Now, if you don't do what I told you, I cannot guarantee that this will be enjoyable for you. Now, lay down." 

You nod frantically. "Yes, Mister Hyde."

You hurry to comply, the linoleum cold on your exposed back and your legs. He lowers himself so that he's on all fours above you. He nuzzles your neck, his long hair tickling your breasts. He mumbles into your neck, "Such a good girl." 

You groan quietly and he moves to slide your shorts and underwear down your legs. He pushes your legs open with one of his thighs and brushes his fingers between your legs. He chuckles. "What a dirty girl. You're so wet for Hyde." 

Face burning, you let out a long moan as he slides one of his long fingers into you. He pumps it in and out while rubbing your clit with his thumb. You buck your hips up against his hand. 

He continues his ministrations and you can feel pressure growing, low in your stomach. Just as you feel it coming to a tipping point, he slides his finger out of you and takes his hand away. You groan in disappointment, staring at him through lust-clouded eyes. He chuckles again before moving back on top of you and entering you with something much larger than his finger. You moan, wrapping your legs around his hips, and at that moment you don't care that this is happening on your probably dirty kitchen floor next to the cabinet containing the fine china gifted to you by your grandmother. All you care about is the feeling of him inside you. His thrusts are rough and brutal, too fast for you to even try to meet with your own, and you know you're going to have trouble walking in the morning. He grabs at your breasts with one of his hands, the one slightly sticky from being between your legs, as he supports himself with the other. You're gripping at his shoulders and clawing at his back and crying out his name. 

You can feel the pressure building up again before it suddenly explodes. You scream out his name, your nails ripping into the skin of his back. He groans, loudly, managing to thrust into you for a little longer before shuddering and biting hard into your shoulder. You can feel him spilling himself inside you. You reach up with a shaking hand and brush his hair away from his reddened face. He smiles, gently for once, and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. He pulls himself out of you and starts to stand up. You reach up and grab his wrist. Your hand looks so small compared to his. You murmur out, "Please just stay with me, Mister Hyde." 

He looks down at you, eyes unreadable under his dark hair, before laying back down and saying, "Just this once."

You smile and it makes the torn skin of your lip bleed anew. He sighs and pulls that overlarge coat over the both of you. You lay your head against his chest, beginning to feel drowsy, as he slowly drapes his arm over your shoulders.


End file.
